Wobblesticks have been utilized to drivingly connect rotating members that have their axes displaced from each other by angle and/or lateral offset. The wobblestick extends between the two rotating members with the equivalent of a simple universal joint to both. A typical application for a wobblestick is in a gerotor motor to connect the rotating and orbiting rotor to the rotating input/output shaft. Wobblesticks, while a simple and cost effective way of drivingly connecting offset rotating members, unfortunately also have a limited life (due primarily to their wear characteristics), have a limited torque carrying capacity (due primarily to their method of manufacture), and have other problems that limit their applications.